


Last time goodbye

by Hegg



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flaff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 15:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10516305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hegg/pseuds/Hegg
Summary: Криденс подносит зажигалку трясущимися руками к сигарете и пытается прикурить. Ньют с шумом застегивает молнию на чемодане и молча выходит из квартиры.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Я не пишу драму, потому что у меня не получается. Но разве это когда-нибудь кого-нибудь останавливало?  
> Oasisi - Stop Crying Your Heart Out   
> Вот и коллажик подоспел.   
> https://68.media.tumblr.com/cc88a05f9a057db4c661203ba1588627/tumblr_ols1hxKjuC1rflq7lo1_500.png

Сквозь плотно задернутые шторы с трудом пробивался слишком яркий для зимы солнечный свет. Криденс поднес пламя зажигалки трясущимися руками к промокшей сигарете и попытался прикурить. Ньют за его спиной с шумом застегнул молнию на потрепанном во множественных командировках чемодане и молча вышел из квартиры. Мелкие пылинки парили в невесомости столпа света. Тишина не была звенящей, она оглушала огромным молотом по голове. Не было слышно даже машин, снующих по улицам, словно мыши, пополняющие свои запасы.

Они не ругались. Нет. Никогда. Ньютона было не вывести, Криденс слишком дорожил их отношениями — вот и весь секрет успешной безболезненной совместной жизни, которая таит в себе слишком много проблем, о которых молчат. Внутри копилась обида на какие-то совсем незначительные мелочи, не находя выхода в мимолетных жалобах. И чем все закончилось?

Криденс откинул зажигалку, звякнувшую о металлический стул ножки, стараясь не смотреть в ее сторону. Потертая Zippo была последним якорем, напоминающем о приютском прошлом. О том времени, куда лучше было не возвращаться даже в мыслях, страшных снах и попытках понять, с чего же все началось. Дрожащими пальцами Криденс потер глаза, силясь выбросить из головы сегодняшний день, раствориться в тишине, которая поглотила все вокруг. В доме он не курил, но пачка сигарет, лежащая на столике, пострадала, когда перевернулась ваза с цветами. Ньют не любил запах сигарет и не терпел, когда Криденс закуривал где-то поблизости, поэтому он старался избавиться от этой привычки. Теперь можно сказать, что почти безуспешно.

— Ну и уходи, — сдавленно бросил вслед давно скрывшемуся за дверью Ньюту Криденс. — Ты всегда уходишь.

Парень обхватил колени руками и замер, прислушиваясь к мерному гудению старого холодильника. Жизнь в стиле ретро как ничто другое подходит Ньюту; винтажные вещи сами находились на гаражных распродажах, по которым сновал Криденс в теплые дни. А Ньюту нравится, когда в доме появляется новая старая вещица, пришедшая на замену какой-нибудь приевшейся. И Криденс получал удовольствие от того, что мог порадовать человека, которым дорожил, хоть чем-то.

— Глупый Ньют, — Криденс уткнулся лбом в колени и приглушенно всхлипнул.

Он отвык плакать. Его отучили еще в приюте, где плаксы никому не нравились и все дети находились в одинаково незавидных положениях. Его глаза всегда оставались сухими, даже когда он сломал ногу на каком-то дурном псевдо-рок-фестивале-на-который-обязаны-сходить-все, и сквозь штанину, пропитанную кровью, можно было разглядеть торчащий обломок кости. Он не плакал и тогда, когда его бросила Милли, заразив перед этим триппером — дурная баба, которая раньше казалась центром вселенной. Тогда почему сейчас щипало глаза и в горле стоял неприятный ком?

Пушистый кот, разбуженный выяснением отношений на повышенных тонах, нежно потерся о ноги Криденса, протиснулся под руки, вибрируя в урчании всем телом. Невинная рыжая морда, усеянная так и не вылеченными проплешинами, уткнулась носом в ямку между ключицами, а потом пушистый урчатор лбом стер влажную дорожку на щеке Криденса. Кот пах теплом — он лежал на подлокотнике любимого кресла Ньюта, стоящего у самого окна и постоянно окутанного мягким солнечным светом.

— Уже скучаешь по нему?

Криденс с самого начала не хотел привязываться к Ньюту, пытаясь держать безопасную дистанцию — так было бы для всех спокойнее. Безнадежная затея, особенно когда он понял, какой Ньют. Слишком податливый, слишком мягкий, слишком старающийся угодить Криденсу. Это подкупало — Ньют мог настоять на своем с другими, но всегда смиренно принимал его выходки. Это же и приводило к бессильной ярости, когда Ньют безропотно уступал самой дурной идеи, чтобы не обижать Криденса. А порой он относился с излишней опекой. Криденсу не нужен был старший брат. Ему нужен был любовник, который оказался бы рядом, а не уехал в очередную командировку по первому предложению начальника. Кот мявкнул, последний раз боднул подбородок парня и спрыгнул с его рук, опять исчезая из поля зрения.

— Почему все так сложно? — Криденс откинул голову, ударяясь затылком о стенку.

— Потому что мы не умеем договариваться?

Парень вздрогнул и развернулся. В проеме стоял Ньют, как обычно неуверенно улыбаясь. Он вернулся. Но для чего?

— Такси ждет внизу и… у тебя есть десять минут, чтобы собраться, — Ньют протянул Криденсу руку и помог подняться. — Потом ты поедешь со мной. Думаю, Йорк тебе понравится. Милый город.

— Такой же милый, как я? — Криденс научился заглядывать в глаза Ньюта с полным доверием.

— Еще милее, — Ньют мягким движением потер щеку там, где до этого спускалась слеза. — Прости меня.

Вместо ответа Кринденс просто поцеловал Ньюта, чуть сжимая его в объятиях.

— Собирай Пушка. Мы едем покорять Йорк.

Криденс не хотел думать, как будет решаться вопрос с дополнительным билетом или разрешением жить с котом в отеле. Ньют впервые решил не уезжать без него. А это было лучшее решение из последних принятых им за последнее время.


End file.
